


suncream

by iwritetrash



Series: i'm willing to wait for it [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Excessive Description of eyes, Finally the ending, Greece, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soft Boys™, Suncream, Teasing, the holiday au that nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritetrash/pseuds/iwritetrash
Summary: suncream and a little bit of teasing





	suncream

"Good morning, sunshine," Alex drapes his arms over John, tucking his chin into John's shoulder, the sleepy grin on his face practically audible.

"You're up a little earlier than usual," John smiles, turning slightly and being caught off guard by how close Alex is to him, breathlessly aware of Alex's arms still wrapped around him loosely. He’s not sure how Alex is functioning considering the amount he had to drink last night, but maybe the painkillers and water John left on the bedside table for him are working their magic.

Alex hums and mutters an arbitrary excuse, but John finds he can barely focus on what Alex is saying, given the intense proximity, and the decision he made the night before. His eyes trace over all the details of Alex's face he's never been close enough to appreciate before: the tiny freckles dusted across his nose, the scar on his forehead that’s almost too small to be noticeable, and _those eyes._ John's no writer, but god he could write poems about those eyes.

He's never noticed before the sheer depth of the colour, and maybe it's because he's never been close enough, or maybe he's usually distracted by the dark circles under Alex's eyes, which have finally faded a little over the course of the holiday, but suddenly John feels half hypnotised by the startling softness of Alex's eyes. They're dark, a rich brown almost fading to black around the edges of the iris, but upon closer inspection John realises those gorgeous eyes are made up of a myriad of different shades of deep brown all mingling together to form that one wonderful colour.

His eyes are framed with thick lashes, eyelids drooping slightly, still a little unfocused from sleep - he's clearly not been awake for very long - but still alert enough to track John's eyes as they shift over his. 

Alex is carrying out his own inspection of John's eyes, which he thinks are far more interesting. John's eyes are a gorgeous hazel colour, a beautiful mixture of greens and browns forming a colour that is so uniquely _John_ that Alex just knows he wouldn't ever see it in anyone else. He doesn't want to sound like an outdated cliché, but he could _definitely_ get lost in those eyes, tracing the individual threads of colour working towards the centre.

It all happens in just a few brief moments, each of them taking stock of each other as they try to regulate their breathing, before Alex mutters quietly, as though he doesn't want to break the moment: "have you got any suncream on?"

They slide easily out of the soft intensity of the moment as John shakes his head. He'd been up so early that he hadn't needed it, but he supposes now he should probably put some on to make sure he doesn't burn.

"I've got you," Alex murmurs, gently pushing John down when he attempts to get up. Alex disappears for a few moments and returns with a bottle of suncream in his hand.

It's at this point that John realises he's only wearing his swimming trunks, ready for a morning swim, but he doesn't protest as Alex squeezes some cream onto his hand and starts rubbing it into John's shoulder. His movements are thorough, massaging gently as he moves down John's arm and then back to the other shoulder. John chokes back a groan as Alex kneads the suncream into his back hands teasing across his skin and lingering in the small of his back, and against his hips.

By the time Alex steps around to John's front to do his chest John's already half hard in his shorts, but if Alex notices he doesn't say anything. His strokes are smooth, teasing over soft skin as he works the suncream into every single inch of exposed flesh. John shivers as Alex's hands dip slightly below his waistband to smooth along his hips, But Alex continues, feigning obliviousness to his effect on John.

He drops onto his knees once he's satisfied with John's chest, working cream over John's calves in languorous motions, gently kneading the muscle there as he goes, before dipping his hands up John's shorts just a little to brush his inner thigh, causing John's breath to hitch, before Alex moves onto the other leg.

John's red in the face from stifling moans and other embarrassing noises when Alex stands with a satisfied smile, and all John can think of by way of revenge is to do the exact same to him. Of course John had decided to act on his feelings already, but he could have a little more fun first, right?

Without speaking, John takes the bottle of cream from Alex and stands up, gesturing for him to sit. John's hands are smooth compared to the slight roughness of Alex's, which have callouses marking the place of his pen. They glide easily over Alex's skin, massaging cream into every inch of skin available to him. Alex is still wearing his shirt, and John realises he's only seen Alex without one when he's in the water, so he hesitates for a moment, fingers just brushing the hem.

"Can I take this off?" John's already made good work on Alex's legs, and he can see the slight tell-tale flush to Alex's cheeks, but the soft smile Alex's lips have held since he stepped out falters slightly at John's question.

There's a moment of hesitation before Alex nods, and John slowly lifts the shirt, pulling it over Alex's head and sitting back on his heels for a moment to appreciate him. Alex feels a little uncomfortable under John's gaze, aware that he's not some chiselled Adonis, wishing he'd spent a little more time at the gym before the holiday- and then John's warm hands start to slide up his chest and he begins to forget the slight softness of his stomach and the stretch marks crisscrossing his hips. John moves a little closer to him, settling between his legs as his hands work over Alex's chest, tweaking his nipple as he goes, causing Alex to bite his lip in a way that's practically sinful.

"You're gorgeous, Alex," John whispers in his ear as he moves around to Alex's back, and now it's Alex's turn to shiver.

John's hands are teasingly light over Alex's back, just enough pressure to leave Alex wishing for more as John's touch lingers delicately along his spine, thumbs pressing just a little over his shoulders. Alex's teeth are clawing at his lip to hold back some atrociously loud moan, because he can’t bring himself to be the first one to crack. 

John's hands stroke up Alex's side one last time, before he leans forward so his lips just brush Alex's ear. "You're all done, _hermoso._ "

Alex loses all restraint the second the Spanish word falls past John's lips. In an instant he's on his feet, pressing the entire length of his body against John's and wrapping his arms around John's neck to pull him in for a bruising kiss.

John pulls back from the kiss for just a second, taking the moment to process that it's really happening this time, because they've spent the last week dancing around each other building up to this precise moment, and John can't help but think how dumb they've been when they could have been doing this the whole time. John grins at Alex, before leaning back in to press their lips back together.

Alex's lips part easily under John's as he slips his tongue into John's mouth. The kiss tastes like suncream and salt and neither of them have brushed their teeth yet, but neither of them care, because they've been waiting for this kiss for far too long to let a little bad breath get in the way.

When Alex's back hits the wall he realises they've been moving backwards along the balcony towards the door. John leans into him, sandwiching Alex between the wall and his body and pulls his lips away from Alex's only to start trailing kisses along his jaw and down the soft lines of his throat. 

Alex ruts against him, half-hard from John's ministrations earlier, and John hums against Alex's neck as he rubs against his own hardening cock. John moves his hands down to hold Alex's hips steady against the wall, pressing into him a little more as he pulls his lips from his neck to speak lowly to him.

"We have all the time in the world," John smiles sweetly, and Alex softens against his touch seemingly reminded that this is more than just a quick hook up. When John's lips brush against his again, slow, tentative even, Alex realises how close they are to something more, something new. Usually Alex would have freaked out by now and run away and hidden from his feelings, or buried them so deep that he can't find them again, but when he looks up at John, with those gorgeous freckles and hazel eyes he realises he doesn't want to run. He wants to stay right here with John's body against his forever.

John loses track of how long he spends kissing Alex against that wall, but he knows it's long enough to feel the skin of his back begin to burn as the effects of their shitty suncream start to wear off, which means it's definitely been a while. John pulls away reluctantly, smiling as Alex leans forward to chase his lips a little, before slowly opening his eyes, smiling contentedly at John.

"Bedroom?" John asks, Alex's lips having robbed him of the ability to form a full sentence. Alex's eyes seem to darken slightly at John's words, nodding profusely with his pupils blown wide, already stepping towards the door, grabbing John's hand in his own and pulling him in through into John's bedroom. 

Alex pauses when he reaches John's bed, turning to face him and dropping John's hand. He looks almost uncertain, waiting for John to make the first move. John smiles softly, closing the gap between them and pressing the gentlest of kisses to Alex's lips, hands running up to Alex's hair and teasing it out of the hair tie that's holding it back to let it fall loose around his face. John lifts Alex so his legs are wrapping around John's waist without breaking the kiss, as Alex's arms wrap up around John's neck, John's hands sliding along his thighs, around his ass to hold him in place.

John walks them towards the bed, which is still messy from where John slept in it last night, and lays Alex down among the sheets, moving his own body to rest above him. Alex's legs tighten around John's waist as their hips settle over each other's, and John's kisses drop back down to his throat. Alex works his hands through John's thick curls and lets out a moan as John sucks a purple bruise just above his collarbone.

"What do you want, cariño?" John slides back up Alex's body, to press another kiss to Alex's lips. 

"I want you," Alex's hand slide down John's chest, tracing over the tight muscles there in ways that make John shiver in anticipation. He traces lines along John's side and looks up at him with those gorgeous brown eyes. "Make love to me, John."

John's breath hitched at the way his name rolls over Alex lips with obvious intention. "Really?"

"I've imagined this so many times over the last week, in every single way possible," Alex lifts a hand to stroke John's cheek, fingers tracing over his freckles, "because I love you, John Laurens." John's hands tighten a little over Alex's hips, but his lips fall into that natural, brilliant smile, the one only special people get to see.

"God, I love you too," John groans, and then he's leaning back down to kiss Alex again and again and again, and then they're both laughing just a little, grinning into the kiss like lovestruck teenagers.

They spend at least another ten minutes like that, kissing and smiling and trying to touch every inch of each other's bodies. John loses count of how many times he tells Alex he loves him, but Alex is doing the exact same, the words flying between them like a mantra or a prayer of sorts. Their hips roll together just a little, as Alex rolls them over so John is on his back, Alex straddling his waist to lean down and take his own turn at worshiping John's body.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Alex sighs under his breath as he takes in the sight of John underneath him, curls spread out over the pillow, eyes tracing lazily over Alex's breathless smile. 

"Like what you see?" John asks as Alex's eyes trace hungrily over John's chest smiling and leaning down to attach his lips to the sharp cut of John's jawline. Alex lavishes kisses over every freckle he can find on John's shoulders, down his chest, pulling down the hem of his shorts just a little to reach John's hips.

“Fuck yes,” Alex breathes, before John rolls them back over.

They have sex slowly and sweetly, filling the morning air with soft moans and a chorus of ‘I love you’s. It’s wonderful, and perfect, and sure, they both have morning breath, and neither of them have showered yet, but this is a moment to be cherished, not criticised. 

When they eventually finish, they lie there for a few seconds, basking in the afterglow, each with their own small smile on their faces. John is about to say something, most likely another 'I love you' before he goes to get a cloth to clean them up, when the bells from the clock tower start ringing out loudly, startling them both.

"It's like the clock tower is celebrating us finally getting our shit together," Alex mutters after a moment of shocked silence, and John snorts, collapsing into a fit of giggles. He pulls out and rolls over so he's lying next to Alex on his back, both of them giggling like children. Eventually John stumbles off the bed to grab a towel, tenderly wiping Alex down and feeling him shiver against his delicate touches. When he's finished he falls back on the bed beside Alex. 

"I love you," John smiles dopily, rolling onto his side to face Alex. Alex rolls over too, leaning in to kiss John quickly and sweetly.

"I love you too," Alex presses another kiss to John's lips, before leaning back a little, "I have for a while, I just... never really found the right time." John smooths a hand through Alex's hair and lets him carry on talking. "I guess I just worried that it would ruin our friendship if I told you, but this past week I started to think maybe you felt it too and I... I didn't want to wait anymore."

"I was tired of waiting too," John says.

"How long?"

"Pretty much since the day we met," John tries to play it off with a laugh, but he sees Alex's face shift into something unreadable.

"That long?" He asks, and John nods, suddenly self-conscious under Alex's scrutiny, "I think I realised if when I was dating Eliza last year. I say realised, but she basically sat me down and told me that she thought I had feelings for you."

"That's why you two broke up?" 

Alex shrugs, "Like I said, I didn't want to tell you in case it ruined anything."

"We could have been doing this for a whole year?" John asks with a grin, and Alex laughs again, the entire mood shifting with one comment.

"We've got the rest of the week," Alex grins, a hand curling around John's waist. 

"And after that?" There's no uncertainty, just a teasing smile.

"We've got all the time in the world, querido."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so that's the ending! I might come back to this next summer and add a few more in between bits. Shout out to [protectoroffaeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries) for listening to me talk about this for days on end (and for encouraging me to write a much smuttier ending which I decided not to publish for obvious reasons...)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you liked this, I crave validation!


End file.
